


Our Choices Seal Our Fate

by otrulega



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxious Link, F/M, Fluff, Hurt, Hurt Link, Hurt/Comfort, Link is going through some things, Protective Mipha, Revali and Daruk are very limited, Worried Mipha, anxious, breath of the wild - Freeform, hurt!Link, this is not good lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 10:30:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16239800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otrulega/pseuds/otrulega
Summary: hello all!!this is my first ever fanfic written and im really excited to share it with you guys!it’s not my best work and this was written 1 day during a block schedule in class so :) all mistakes are on me, this was not beta’di am open to all criticism!! please tell me if this sucked lmao





	Our Choices Seal Our Fate

**Author's Note:**

> hello all!! 
> 
> this is my first ever fanfic written and im really excited to share it with you guys!
> 
>  
> 
> it’s not my best work and this was written 1 day during a block schedule in class so :) all mistakes are on me, this was not beta’d
> 
> i am open to all criticism!! please tell me if this sucked lmao

 

 

Link was tired.

 

He knew it, Zelda knew it. Hell, even the Champions knew it.

 

He couldn’t do much about it, though. He traveled on horseback with Zelda for the majority of their days and at night he kept watch. He wasn’t going to jeopardize the princess just because he wanted some sleep. So, he tried his best to hide it.

 

At first it was easy. Link stifles his yawns and refused to rub his eyes. Eventually, as time progressed, a lingering headache came along and when he felt too nauseous to even eat an apple, Zelda spoke up.

 

They had just settled down for the night, in a plain beside a mountain and the forest to their left. Link had abandoned his food and began to set up for the night.

 

“Link,” the princess said, gently. “Link. Are you...alright? You’re not sick or anything, are you? You haven’t touched your food. And you don’t seem to be getting any sleep. I could take watch for a few hours; I’m not completely incompetent,” she rambled on.

 

Link stared at her, waiting for her to finish, before simply shaking his head.

 

“I’m okay, Princess. Please don’t worry about me. You have enough on your plate.” He sat down next to the fire, his sword near his leg, bow drawn. Zelda bit her lip hesitantly before nodding. She knew it was a lost cause trying to convince Link to not do something.

 

He was incredibly stubborn. Zelda was reminded of his stubbornness when he had nearly had himself killed in a battle. Three black Moblins and two silver Bokoblins. Zelda had watched, terrified, as he was thrown onto the ground, over and over again. Still, he got back up each time and after what felt like eons, eventually killed all the monsters. He gave Zelda a weakened smile before pushing on, not even phased by what had happened.

 

And now, the princess of Hyrule, her appointed knight, and the Champions were gathered together, desperately trying to figure out a game plan.

 

“I still need to harness my power. It’s taking much longer than expected, and there’s not much we can do until then. Daruk, you’ve taken control of Vah Rudania, correct?” the princess asked.

 

“Yep. It sure was tricky but I’ve got it handled now,” Daruk said with a chuckle.

 

“Good, good. Any one else with Divine Beast problems?”

When no one spoke up, Zelda nodded, yet still looked crestfallen.

 

Urbosa tousled her hair. “You will, Zelda. Give it time. You’re the most resilient person I know.”

 

The others chimed in with their support.

 

As Revali kept the conversation going by giving suggestions to Zelda, Mipha had made her way to Link. He distanced himself from the Champions, eyes roaming around, searching for any type of danger. He smiled when he saw her.

 

“Link! How are you?” the smaller girl asked.

 

He looked at her with tired eyes. “I’m doing fine. How are you?”

 

Mipha waved off the question, suddenly a lot more interested in the dark circles, practically an angry purple at this point, underneath his eyes.

 

“When the last time you’ve slept?”

 

“I...I don’t know. Maybe a week.”

 

“Not good.”

 

Link grimaced and sheepishly looked down at his shoes. Mipha never used a harsh tone with him. He disappointed her.

 

“Is Zelda pushing you?”

 

Link scoffed. “Of course not.”

 

“Then what is it?” Mipha said, wrapping her arms around his waist.

 

Link merely shook his head.

 

“You can talk to me, you know that. You should know that.”

 

“I know. It’s fine, Mipha. We’ll have plenty of time to rest when this is all over.”

 

Mipha’s cheeks visibly tinged at his choice of words. We

 

A scream shook them from their thoughts. Link’s eyes scanned the area around him wildly as he unsheathed his sword. His eyes found the source of the scream and,with Mipha, quickly approached the Champions.

 

Seven. Seven Guardians surrounded them. No one seemed wounded, however the scream had come from Zelda. A quick glance over to her confirmed she was scared rather than hurt.

 

Daruk has Zelda secure. She was in his protection. Meanwhile, Urbosa’s fingers twitched with electricity, but she knew she couldn’t use it without harming those around her. Revali flew overhead, pummeling any Guardian that got too close. Mipha relentlessly speared the Guardian she was working on. Link had his sword out and kept attacking his.

 

It was working out fine. There were some close calls when multiple energy beams had been pointed at Revali and when Mipha lost her footing, but for the most part, they were winning.

 

Link had thought he killed the Guardian that was trying to target him. It was the last one, and he had sheathed his sword, looking for Daruk and Zelda, when he heard the whirring slow down in the monsters body. That had typically meant they were dead. Link smiled at Zelda when his eyes landed on hers and for a second he was confused at the horrifying look on her face, until he felt nothing but heat and burning and fire.

 

He felt his body soaring through the air until he crash landed into something hard and rigid. He couldn’t open his eyes, he couldn’t stand up, he couldn’t move or feel or breathe. Link heard various footsteps come towards him and tried to open his eyes. Revali and Daruk nowhere to be seen, but he saw a heavily blurry Zelda clutching onto a figure that looked like Urbosa. In his peripheral vision, he saw trembling, thin fingers raking back his hair. As pain flared inside of him, he shut his eyes tight, stifling a moan.

 

“You’re....to....fine, Link. Don’t drift...on...now, you...hear? I’m...to heal you. Okay?“

 

Everything was distorted and blurry. He couldn’t focus on a certain type of pain- it all blended together to make an acute, burning sensation throughout his body. He felt bile rise up in his throat and his eyes start to water as he felt cold hands on his chest, his sides, his legs.

 

Mipha had set to work on him, however, it did practically nothing. He was eased from his pain for a moment until she withdrew her hands. He breathed heavily, each breath feeling as if he were getting blasted over and over again. His vision doubled and then tripled and this time he made no effort to stop the bile from leaving his mouth.

 

He was freezing one minute, and burning red hot the next. Link shook like a leaf on the group until eventually giving into the unconsciousness that formed in the back of his mind.

 

-

 

“I can’t do it. His wounds are too fatal. My powers aren’t strong enough. I can’t do it,” Mipha cried, tears burning her eyes.

 

“Listen to me, princess. You can do it. This is Link at stake. You’re running out of time. This is up to you. This is for all of Hyrule. You have to do it.” Urbosa said, sternly.

 

Mipha nodded and took a deep breath, channeling every ounce of energy she had into her hands. She applied her palms to the worst of the wounds- his chest and the space between his left shoulder and neck. They had stopped bleeding which had been a good sign and Mipha kept going until she deemed it tolerable.

 

“We should use the Sheika Slate and travel to the Zora’s domain. My powers are amplified there. I could get him onto an actual cot and draw out at infection and heal all his other wounds,” Mipha said, quietly.

 

Zelda unhooked the Slate from Link’s belt and fiddled with it before giving it to the girl.

 

“I’m not sure if this will work, but it’s all we have. Hold onto him and click the Ne’ez Yohma Shrine. We will all meet up with you later,” Zelda said.

 

Mipha bobbed her head, grabbing the Slate from the Princess and said her goodbyes as she held onto Link and choose her domain’s shrine.

-

Link drifted in and out of consciousness for four days. When he first woke up, Revali was at his side and he had nearly thrown up all over the Rito. Link promptly passed out after that.

 

The second and third time he woke up, his heart racing and an overwhelming feeling of loneliness coursed through him until he fell back asleep.

 

The fourth time he woke up, he felt the same pain he had felt when he first got blasted and almost cried. Mipha was at his side, not noticing the man was awake until a particularly bad wave of agony rolled through his body.

 

“Hey, hey...shh. Link, shh. It’s Mipha. You’re going to be fine, okay? Just relax,” she whispered, hands gingerly placed on his body, reliving some of his anguish.

 

“Where does it hurt you the most?”

 

Link could only give a shake of his head before his visioned tipped and he shut his eyes yet again

 

The fifth and final time Link came to, he was determined to stay awake. Mipha was sitting at the scallop shaped chair near his bedside, the same spot where she was last time.

 

“Link? How are you feeling?”

 

He opened his mouth to talk, but shut it soon after as he felt as if his throat was on fire.

 

Fire.

 

The feeling and word alone was enough to feel a pang of fear throughout his body. He cleared his throat as gently as he could and looked up to the girl.

 

“Can you get me water?” he asked, voice coarse. He hadn’t used it for nearly five days, and words felt foreign on his tongue.

 

Mipha shook her head, almost vigorously before reaching his bedside table. A cup of water sat there and she guided it towards him while slowly helping him into a sitting position.

 

The torturous noises that had left his mouth had practically killed the girl, but the fact that he was trying his best to go unheard made her heart explode into a million pieces.

 

After Link drank his water, he rested his head back on the headboard and sighed.

 

“You never answered my question. How are you feeling?”

 

“I’m good.”

 

“Link.”

 

“Mipha.”

 

She shook her head. “You’re insufferable.”

 

He gave her a weak smile. “And yet you’ve done nothing but cared for me for the past...how many days has it been?”

 

“Five.”

 

Link bit his lip. “Thank you. I know healing makes you tired and this was pretty fatal, I think. I didn’t mean to concern you or make you worry, and I’m sorry if I did,” he apologized, not wanting to make eye contact with the Zora.

 

“Oh, Link. Don’t apologize. You didn’t do anything wrong. And besides, everyone is okay. I’m okay. Give it a few days and you’ll be okay.” Mipha’s voice choked up at the end as she blinked back hot, heavy tears.

 

“But, in all honesty, you scared me. My healing wasn’t working at first; it wasn’t strong enough. You weren’t responding. And the amount of blood. I’ve never seen anything like it, and I’m a healer. Stop sacrificing yourself for everyone, Link. You’re Hylian. You’re going to need breaks eventually. Would you want me taking care of myself the way you take care of yourself?”

 

Link stayed silent for a few minutes.

 

Mipha tucked strands of his hair behind his ear. “Hm?”

 

“No.”

 

“Yeah. Why do you destroy yourself like that? You’ve been out of it because of your wounds, yes, but you probably would not have been under for five days if you would just pace yourself. I don’t understand why you do it.”

 

“I do it,” Link looked directly into her eyes, “for the sake of Hyrule. I accepted all these hardships when I accepted to be Zelda’s appointed knight. The sake of Hyrule can’t depend on someone who constantly needs breaks.”

 

Mipha let the tears fall from her eyes and she willed herself to take a deep breath. 

 

“You’re carrying the weight of the world on your shoulders. It isn’t fair to you.”

 

“I’m not going to have the same conversation with you over and over again. I’m okay with this. This is what I signed up for.”

 

Mipha exhaled shakily and stood up. “You’re right. I’m not going to have the same conversation with you either. You don’t get it,” she said, venom piercing her words. She stood up from her chair and simply left the room.

 

Link watched wordlessly as she left, shutting his eyes. All he wanted to do was get this Calamity over with. Now, Mipha was mad at him for doing his job and he couldn’t even go get her to apologize. He sighed.

 

“She’s only mad at you because she loves you.” Urbosa’s sharp voice cutting into the silence of the room. Link opened his eyes to see her leaning against the doorframe.

 

“She’s only just mad.”

 

“She saved your life.”

 

“She’s saves plenty of lives. She’s a healer, a medic.”

 

“Is that all you see her as?”

 

“What? Of course not. She’s...magnificent, Urbosa. She’s so strong willed and talented. I’ve never met anyone with better spear skills. And she’s incredibly nurturing and caring. She’s amazing.”

 

Urbosa smirked. “Don’t get too mushy with me. I’m not her. But, I can get her to come back up here. Do you want me to?”

 

“No. She needs her time and space. She won’t even consider coming up here.”

 

Urbosa was silent.

 

“Urbosa, was anyone else hurt? Is everyone okay?”

 

The Gerudo nodded. “No one was hurt. But, Zelda told us what you did to yourself. I understand wanting to destroy Ganon. I understand wanting to destroy any type of evil. I understand your motivation. But you have to acknowledge when you need to stop. Zelda can protect herself majority of the time. How many times have you kept watch at night only for nothing to happen?”

 

She took his silence as an answer. “Exactly. Don’t do this to yourself, Link. Understand?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Good. Daruk and Revali went to do a field survey and they may even just go back to their domains. They checked in on you, though. You know how Revali is but Daruk wishes you well.”

 

“Thank you, Urbosa.”

 

Urbosa gave him a smirk. “I expect you to start taking care of yourself,” she said before exiting the room.

 

Link spent the rest of his day picking at a small fish meal and taking naps. He felt better, however still in pain, but he couldn’t shake the feeling of being burned.

 

Right before he was about to go to sleep for the night, Mipha stopped by again and his heart swelled.

 

“Mipha. I’m sorry. You were right and I’m sorry. I’m being reckless and foolish and I didn’t mean to make you upset. You mean the entire world to me and I’m really sorry.”

 

She stayed silent for a moment before sitting back down on the chair.

 

“I’m sorry too. You’re under a lot of stress and you’re just trying to perform your job. I just get so worried about you. It’s because I love you.”

 

“I love you too.” The words left a tingling sensation on his lips.

 

Mipha’s face lit up, accompanied with a pale blush.

 

“Are you feeling better? I was going to try to see if my powers would help anymore.”

 

“I definitely feel better. You’re a miracle worker. I still feel out of it and every once in a while I get overwhelmingly hot, though.”

 

“I can’t fix the heat but let me try to help you.” Mipha placed her hands above the wounds Link said hurt the most. When she was done, she let out a giggle.

 

“What?” the Hylian asked, a lopsided smile on his face.

 

“We keep ending up in this situation. You’re as courageous and vicarious as you were as a kid. It’s amazing.”

 

Link let out a chuckle. “Yeah, but you’ll always be there with me. Won’t you?”

 

Mipha grabbed his hand and kissed the crown of his head.

 

“Of course, my love.” 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading
> 
> comment down below what you thought!! thank you so much <33
> 
> title from broken crown by mumford & sons (I love them omg) tbh the song gives me mad midlink vibes it’s so great


End file.
